The present invention relates generally to the field of window construction. Some window designs include an outer sash that houses the glass of the window and an inner sash that couples to the outer sash to enclose the glass and provide decorative features. When the window is installed in a building, the outer sash faces the exterior of the building while the inner sash faces the interior of the building. The inner and outer sashes are conventionally adhered together using glue or other adhesive material. Such adhesion makes servicing of the window difficult. For example, removal of the glass for repair or replacement can be quite difficult because the inner and outer sashes are permanently glued together. Removal of the glue or separation of the inner and outer sashes can cause damage to the window.